Asch Uno
Asch Uno is the leader of Unit 13 and codenamed: FAMOUS. Asch is also modest about being a singer despite him being extreamly successful. Asch is also very kind knowing how tough life could be because of his childhood. He is portrayed by Robbie Amell. Early Life Asch had a nice first eight years before his mother died giving birth to his baby sister. His father abandoned Asch along with the new baby less than a day after leading to Asch naming the baby himself, Ashely Uno. Asch remained living in his home with no electricity or water because the home was already paid for. For food Asch did odd jobs around town getting neighbors and such too watch Ashely. When no one could babysit Ashely Asch too her with him and she was suprisingly good even though she was only baby just proving what a level of closeness the two have between them. At age 13 Asch was "discovered" by none other than Rachel Makenzie. When not doing his odd jobs or going to school all Asch did in his free time was write music with his mother's old guitar that was un tuned and had broken strings. Despite that Asch found ways to play it and wrote songs to it, as well had the voice to go with them. He was over night sensation with his song quickly rising to the top 10 in the charts. From then on Asch along with his sister lived more of leisuerous life. Asch was able to pay for his sister's kondergarten and actully begin to have a life. Even so Asch was forced to spend most of his time traveling so he and Ashely never truly had a home. At age 16 his father attempted to contact him which Asch rejected hating his father for his abandonment. It wasn't til his father contacted Ashely that he was told his fathers motive. Asch to join WCP. After Ashely's pleading that he had the right skills for it considering all the things he had done before being discovered and all the lives he could help. Asch decided to join WCP. Personality Asch is a kind young man who wants to truly save the world. Not the smartest apple in the bunch, Asch still tries his hardest with everything he does. Once he sets his mind to something there is nothing that could stop Asch from achieving his goal. He is also very protective of his friends, especially Emma Makenzie. Appearence Asch is 6' 2" (1.88 m) with black hair amd green eyes. Relationships * Asch-Emma Relationship (Dating) * Asch-Zack Relationship (Best Friends) * Asch-Katie Relationship (Friends) * Asch-Eric Relationship (Like brothers) Trivia * Asch is the only member of Unit 13 who could sing Gallery Asch2.jpg A young Asch uno playing guitar.jpg|Asch as a child playing guitar Asch and Zack.jpg|Asch and his best friend Zack Emma and asch kiss.jpg Asch and Emma on a magazine together.jpg|Asch and Emma on the cover of a magazine Emma and asch.jpg|Emma and Asch kiss Asch and Emma kiss.jpg|Asch and Emma with balloons Asch1.jpg Category:Characters